


The Daughters of Coldharbour

by InTime



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Coldharbour, Daedra, Daedric Princes, Dark, F/M, Incest Play, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTime/pseuds/InTime
Summary: Serana's father, Harkon, has decided that it is time their family join the rank of the immortal vampires. Harkon knows the terms on which the deal is to be made. His wife and daughter must join the ranks of the Daughters of Coldharbour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of Serana and her family becoming vampires, so they are all younger.  
> Harkon - 37  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/474x/8b/69/e4/8b69e4cb1b69b61e08758b490063c064.jpg  
> Valerica - 35  
> www.lightscamerabollywood.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Aishwarya-Rai-hot-pics-In-a-black-top-from-Robot.jpg  
> Serana - 16  
> www.lanlinglaurel.com/data/out/39/4234101-beautiful-women-pictures.jpg

Sun rays pour into her room waking her from her last true slumber. Serana gets out of her bed, and, not to her suprise, she doesn't get to choose her clothes today. Not that she's actually surprised, since the day is so important to her family.

Serana feels proud that she will represent her family alongside her mother. Although she does not know what trial she will face, she's confident she can pass through. Valerica would often tell Serana, that, "Some sacrifices are necessary for family." In truth her words were baseless, but just enough to keep us believing this was right. Serana pulls the dark robes around her and she ties it shut. Serana thought the length was far too promiscuous, since it leaves her close to bare below her waist. However, she knows no servants will be with them today, just her father and mother. While she waits for her mother to call, Serana brushes her hair straight so that it falls down and clumps together on her shoulders, layers her gloss on her plump lips, and blends a touch of blush on to her warm cheeks.

"Are you sure Harkon?" Valerica questions. "My mind is set. Serana and you will submit yourselves to Molag Bal and then the whole affair shall end and we will live endlessly." Harkon reaffirms being unyielding with her. "Well... alright then." Valerica responds still not in agreement with his plan, but not wanting to face her husband's rage. Harkon commands Valerica, "You must fetch Serana. I will prepare for the ceremony." Valerica curtsies and then leaves to fetch Serana.

"Serana!" Valerica calls through the door. "Yessum mum, I'm coming out!" Serana yelled back. Serana opens her door, "All ready, mum." Serana pauses and seeing her mom's expression she asks, "What's wrong?" "Oh it is nothing sweetling, it seems you have gotten cleaned up nicely." Valerica says trying to switch her attention. "When you go inside the room, your father will represent Molag Bal's wishes and we will do whatever he says just as if these orders where from Molag Bal himself." Valerica says finally letting Serana know what she has been preparing for. "I will not disappoint you mother." Serana says with determination. Valerica contiues unsteadly, "Now somethings things will not fit with what a... moral compass would tell you to do, but in order to please Molag Bal you must learn to indulge in the things that anyone would think of as taboo." "Alright..." Serana trails off faltering momentarly confused. "Serana, no matter what let me deal with whatever your father throws my way you just worry about yourself and never forget your father is not in their it is Molag Bal in your father's body." Valerica asks Serana to remember. Serana simply nods obviously not fully understanding what she means and with that Valerica opens the door and daughter and mother step in together.

Valerica says a silent prayer to Molag Bal to be gentle with her fragile little girl. As Serana steps out Valerica begins to tear, but stops herself for it would displease their new master, Molag Bal. Serena stood in the doorway with her back to the closed door. "I love the way you have done your hair my dear and the way it outlines your cheeks." Harkon says as he points towards Valerica. "I love that tightblack robe dearest daughter it really accentuates your hourglass form." He says directing this one towards Serana. Serana shifts uncomfortably as Harkon calls them both up, smiling. "Who's first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work, and I'll respond just as quickly as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work.


End file.
